


Sin.

by peachylimee



Category: FFXV - Fandom, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, I Love You, M/M, au where theres no arranged marriages or war, noct is just a normal prince, not very graphic tho, sorry for the cocktease, tw blood, tw guns, well 'normal'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachylimee/pseuds/peachylimee
Summary: This was a dumb idea, but a dumb idea from the Prince of Insomnia was worth it in Prompto’s eyes. The 17 year olds had a bit too much power, with Prompto’s way with others gaining them the knowledge of the best nightlife spots, and Noct’s status gaining them entry to wherever he wanted. They had fun with this too, for as much as Prompto liked a night in, he couldn’t lie and say that seeing Noctis excitable and happy wasn’t one of his favorite sights. And since Noctis wanted this, and he truly was excited to get wasted with him, well.. no one could say no to the Prince, would they? Certainly not his best friend, at least.





	1. Unsaid words.

**Author's Note:**

> beta read by my bestest friend cait (SpaceCadetBlue), literally just a cathartic piece while I wait for my drawing tablet cover to arrive. if i don't get a part 2 up within a reasonable amount of time you can shoot me.

This was a dumb idea, but a dumb idea from the Prince of Insomnia was worth it in Prompto’s eyes. The 17 year olds had a bit too much power, with Prompto’s way with others gaining them the knowledge of the best nightlife spots, and Noct’s status gaining them entry to wherever he wanted. They had fun with this too, for as much as Prompto liked a night in, he couldn’t lie and say that seeing Noctis excitable and happy wasn’t one of his favorite sights. And since Noctis wanted this, and he truly was excited to get wasted with him, well.. no one could say no to the Prince, would they? Certainly not his best friend, at least.

Prompto’s birthday was today, and Noctis felt like they needed to act up, as it had been a good few months since they had caused trouble for themselves. Last time, Ignis caught on to the fact that Noctis had a certain roommate that King Regis was none the wiser about. They didn’t hide it as well as they thought they did, leaving two toothbrushes out was their fatal flaw. That, and the mess they made that the two of them were too lazy to truly clean up. His nights with Noctis didn’t usually involve cleaning, not always out of his own volition. Noctis had no self control, and no will to clean, he truly was royalty. Luckily for the two of them, however, Ignis agreed to keep it a secret as long as Prompto at least made an effort to sleep in his own house sometimes, as his parents must be worried.

They weren’t.

But Ignis wasn’t going to gain knowledge of his home life anytime soon, so he decided he would start sleeping in the empty house as much as he could stomach. It was quiet, and lonely. Oh, so lonely, he clutched a pillow as if it could replace the body heat that filled Noct’s bed. The arms around his waist, the lips to his cheek. Prompto doing everything he could to get a laugh out of the raven head, Noctis hitting his shoulder lightly and telling him to sleep but wearing the prettiest smile he could imagine. Yeah, he couldn’t replace sleepover nights if he tried. Plus, when he’s devoid of the other, he always over thought every little possible thing. Every bit of affection he receives comes into question, making his stomach churn as he wonders if he and Noct will ever be official. But maybe, maybe tonight would be the night he could finally get some answers that didn’t involve getting undressed. Or maybe he would get both. 

Anything would be nice, he decided as they stepped inside the colorful interior of the club, guards not even IDing the underage Prince or Prompto himself, by association. Prompto notes how Noctis doesn’t expect them to, used to being treated like he owns any given place. And, in a sense he does. Taking one look at the place, Noctis nods, impressed by Prompto’s choice. “Weren’t kidding when you said you found a good place, jeez.”

And then he turns to look at Prompto, and gives him a heartfelt smile as the colored lights from the interior dance across his face. His features looked soft, lips curved upwards, his joy meeting his eyes. Oh Gods, his eyes, violet orbs looking up at him with the amount of fondness that would make even the strongest man weak. And he wasn’t strong, especially when it came to all things Noctis. Prompto should pull out some quip back, tease him back, anything. Tell him how much this means to him, that he never had a proper birthday party, that Noctis was the only one who cared. That he wanted more, that he wanted to never leave his side. For Astral's sake, he can think of a million responses off the top of his head, a million words for Noctis. But in that very moment, the boy still looking at him like he did, all he can say is, “Yeah.”

Noctis laughs, and shoves his shoulder lightly. “You can at least try to act excited, Prom, it’s your birthday. You get excited when there’s more than one bag of chips in my cupboard!”

‘Well, yeah, but you’ve never looked at me like that when I look through your cupboard.’, he thought to himself as a slight blush greeted his face. He simply huffs, taking the raven by the wrist and saying “Oh, I so am! C’mon, let’s go do what we came here for.”

“Get wasted?” He raises an eyebrow, but follows along happily as Prompto drags him to the bar.

“And dance.” Prompto confirms as he orders them their first round of shots, chuckling as the Prince sighs. “If you didn’t want to dance with me, you shouldn’t have come, Your Highness.”

“I wouldn’t miss my pal’s birthday for the world, so dancing is but a small sacrifice.” He says, a small smirk gracing his face as he called the man who took his virginity ‘pal’. Prompto feels a hand rest against his back, what could be innocent gesture shared by close friends being much more coming from Noctis. He’d learned his tells by this point, having had spent every possible moment with him since starting highschool really didn’t hurt that either though. He was almost being obvious, before even taking his first shot. Tsk tsk.

The cheeky shit, Prompto tries not to laugh right then and there. He merely downs the shot as it comes, before saying to his companion for the night. “Last time I checked, you liked dancing as long as it was with me.”

That one, finally, gets a small blush out of the Prince, and wipes that smirk of his off of his face. Prompto takes the time in between shots to laugh with Noct, enjoying his company even if he couldn’t tell you what they were if you asked him. Sometimes he worried he was letting himself get toyed with by Noctis, but all of those worries went away when they were together. With Noctis, he felt scarily happy. He forgot, for a brief moment, that he wasn’t like Noctis. He wasn’t royalty, he wasn’t raised around royalty like Ignis or Gladiolus, he was common born to a family who never loved him, with a weird brand on his wrist that he never understood. Something he hadn’t bared to anyone, not even the Prince yet. But..but Noctis helped him forget, maybe is only for a small amount of time. Was this real? He prayed so, but he wouldn’t be surprised if Noctis came to school someday with someone else, and announced that he had found a boyfriend. So he chose to ride out his time with the other as long as he could, before Noct found someone to give the world. He would enjoy his time with the boy he changed his entire being to befriend, another him Noct gave him. Without Noct, he would still be the same person he was years ago. Out of shape, lonely, with nothing but his camera and a hollow feeling deep down. Loneliness threatening to eat him inside out, at least he could now stave off that fear for a small amount of time. If Noctis was his drug, Prompto was an addict, doing anything for a fix of his affection while simultaneously pushing the idea that Noctis could ever care for him away. He was truly only harming himself at this point, while the other stayed blissfully unaware of how he made Prompto’s gut twist, of how his head swam when he was around him.

He carved his body into something worthy of the older boy, and tonight, he was going to put it to use if it killed him. What a heavenly way to die, he muses, in Noct’s arms. If he died young, that’s how he would want to go. Noctis laughs as he feels two arms wrap around his torso, the smile lingering as he finished off another shot. They were sufficiently drunk enough for Prompto to act like this in public, he doesn’t care who sees at this point. Doesn’t care who knows that the Prince was his, if not just for tonight. Noctis gives him another raised eyebrow, amused by Prompto’s antics. “Would the birthday boy like to dance?”

“Only if it’s with a certain Prince Charming.” He says with a chuckle, joining Noct’s laughter as they stumble onto the dance floor as Prompto refuses to release him from his grip. Noct wiggles his way out as soon as they’re amongst the crowd of gyrating partners, wanting to join in. He looked so natural, so carefree for once in his life. Burdened with the weight of an entire population, Prompto knows the young Prince takes respite from it all in his company. And as they danced like they never would when sober, Prompto decided he needed this respite just as much as the Prince. Hands all over each other, one of Prompto's hand ending up in Noct's pocket, one of the other's hands ending up on his shoulder. Three sheets to the wind, Prompto got a bad idea. Using the hand in his pocket, he squeezed the flesh underneath Noct's jeans. A soft noise escapes the man in question, but he pulls away with a slightly annoyed expression. Prompto would be worried if Noctis wasn't so obviously just trying to keep himself in character. They went back to their normal dancing, and somewhere along the line, they were separated. Some girl he recognized as an upperclassman stealing Noctis for a dance, as soon as he sees the look on the boy’s face he tries to politely make his way over to save Noct, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back over to the barstools.

More pleasant laughter fills the air as they rest against the bar, Prompto looking at him with a certain fondness in his heart that he didn't wish to explain yet. “You should’ve seen your face, dude. You looked like she was going to stab you!”

Noctis laughs even harder, having to lean on Prompto for support. “Well, luckily I had my knight in shining armor, as every Prince Charming needs.”

Yet again, the Prince left him speechless. His laughter dies, but he continues watching as Noctis is too caught up in his own joy to notice the younger taking in his state. He thinks for half a moment about kissing those lips, but decides that uncurling that smile of his would be the greatest sin he would ever commit in his life. He doesn’t realize he still was gripped onto his wrist until Noctis threads their fingers together, the cherry on top of the cake that was his reddening face. 

Prompto doesn’t think as he says, “You’re beautiful.”

Noctis stops laughing, but his smile stays. “That why you’re staring?”

Gods, his face was so red, it would be shameful if he wasn’t so utterly wasted. He leans in slightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek and then moving to his ear, whispering, “You bet.”

Noct’s small shudder tells the younger he caught him off guard, and that he should straighten up if he wants to see the Prince’s blush yet again. And he does, as the light meets his eyes and the red fills his face out, he had something of a scowl on his face. He looked so cute, Prompto decided, caught off guard and upset about it. Finally, Noctis says in a less composed than normal voice. “You're in dangerous territory, Prompto."

“Oh yeah?” Prompto smirks, a confidence he almost never had deciding to grace him. "Well, Highness, I think I could handle anything you throw my way."

"You sure about that?"

"No doubt in my mind that I could handle going back to your place tonight, beautiful." Prompto winks, keeping their fingers threaded.

Noctis huffs, blatantly fake. "So now you're inviting yourself into my home?"

"You've never minded it before." He teases as he navigates them, Noctis stuck to him like glue, through the crowds of drunk and high people. Prompto was happy they weren’t any drunker than they were, or else it would be a lot harder to deal with the other than it already was. Hard to concentrate on shoving your way past topless girls with a guy kissing your neck, but if this is the burden he carries, it’s one he’ll carry well. He held Noctis close, trying to keep them together and trying to keep Noctis at bay until they make it home.

The Prince was popular, but luckily most people out this late at night didn’t care, leaving Noctis all to himself. As he liked it. They stumbled through the streets, both in anticipation of what they knew was coming. His hand on Noct's hip tightened, letting him know what was coming. Noctis leaned into him, burying his face. Prompto chuckled, leaning over to look at him. 

Until, Prompto sees it over the top of Noct’s head. A woman, perched upon the roof with a gun pointed directly at Noctis, attempting to catch him off guard, probably knew the state he would be in and had been waiting all night for this She probably saw them enter, knowing he would be coming out intoxicated. With his face buried, in the state he was, Noctis was in no state to dodge. Without thinking, Prompto shoves the Prince away with an apologetic look.

All he remembers from there is a bang, a thud, and Noct’s screams as the pain takes the blond to the floor.

An attempt on the teenage Prince’s life was made, and being the knight in shining armor, he protected him. He clutches the bleeding hole now in him as he hears Noctis on the phone, frantically talking to the emergency operator before bending over him to hold him close, tears in the raven’s eyes. The joy and youth in his face had been lost to the fear of losing Prompto, the fear of losing someone he loved again in this way taking over his entire body.

Yeah, taking that smile away truly was his greatest sin, he decides as he hears Noctis beg him to hold on for just a little bit more. Well, at least he could be useful to him. He could finally do something that made him worthwhile, something for the Prince. He could save his life, the life of the one he loves. The one he loves. That’s right. He mumbles out to the other man as his vision starts to blur, “Hey Noct, I love you.”

Noctis cups his face with shaking hands, saying in a fear ridden voice. “I love you too, so don’t leave me, okay?”

“Yeah, I’m trying, dumbass.” He laughs, though it comes out as a sputter.

"Gods I..I'm so sorry I never told you before. Just stay because I want to tell you that again. Promise me I'll be able to." Noctis begs.

"Cross my heart and hope to..well, I shouldn't say that one." Prompto says as he clutches onto the older boy, who he was driving insane with his nonchalant attitude in the face of death.

Noctis probably feared his death more than Prompto did. Considering how he does everything he can to keep Prompto awake as the paramedics finally start to arrive. Ashe threatens to lose consciousness, he muses how this will be the most trouble he’ll ever get into, being so careless. Going out, getting drunk, leaving himself unguarded. But what Prompto doesn't know, is that Noctis knows that better than anyone, but as long as Prompto survives, he doesn't really care. So many words left unsaid, feelings he was too scared to confess to having, Noctis will bare it all as soon as Prompto is better. He will be better, Noct tries to convince himself. He'll survive.

If he doesn't, Noctis will never, ever forgive himself.

So he holds his hand as they board as if it was his lifeline, and Prompto says in a quiet voice, barely above whisper, “I’ll be okay.”

And in that moment, while he stared at the man's beautiful blue eyes, freckled cheeks stretched into a smile, Noctis believed him.


	2. Fulfilled Promises

The pit at the bottom of the Prince’s stomach only grew, as it had been two days since Prompto was admitted to the hospital. He knew that he had lost so much blood, and that his body was just recovering, that’s what they all said. But it didn’t stop him from worrying. The constant chatter didn’t help that cause much either.

“Is it true you almost died?” One girl asks, eyes hungry as she speaks above the noise of the lunch room.

Noctis stares at his untouched food with an expression of pure disdain. How dare she? He wasn’t the one who almost died. She knew Prompto, they had been lab partners since the 9th grade. She had seen him with Prompto, it was a common joke that Prompto is the only one Noctis really got along with, Prompto being asked how much he had to pay to get in with royalty. Prompto would laugh, and say that he wishes he knew himself.

He missed Prompto’s laugh. Even after he wakes up, he’ll be bedridden at his own home for weeks while the stitches heal. At least he could speak to him at all, finally be honest. He should’ve been honest out of the gate. Maybe, if he was, it wouldn’t have happened. Something would have changed. Prompto would be next to him right now.

It’s only been two days, and Noctis is already losing his mind. So lost, that he was surprised when he blinked and saw a girl in front of him still, his previous anger returning in full force. He simply stood up, and left the building as she called after him. He could have screamed, shoved food in her face, done anything. But he was a Prince, he couldn’t have done that, anger be damned. However, ditching school in favor of laying on a park bench was completely in his jurisdiction. 

He just lays there, watching the clouds pass by as he waits for time to. A park, directly facing the hospital was almost too cliche, he muses to himself as he tries to keep his idle mind busy. His eyes closed, replaying those words in his mind over, and over, and over. The words he couldn’t say until it was almost too late, he must have been the coldest man in the world. He wanted to be better, to deserve this warmth in his chest. To deserve the warmth in his bed, the warmth as Prompto held his hand. He needs to be better. He needs him back.

Need, gods, what was he doing thinking about needs? He needed to have not done something so dumb, putting them in danger. He needed to protect Prompto, he needed to be half as honest as Prompto. He needed to not let himself be so weak, as to hope a club adventure would lead somewhere. If he had just told the younger boy how he felt, baked him a cake like a normal fucking person, nothing would have happened.

But that’s not true, is it? They would have came after him anyway. This would’ve happened, no matter where he went. The only difference would have been that he wasn’t intoxicated, he could’ve seen it coming without Prompto’s help. He could’ve jumped, and not had to have been pushed. Or not. He would’ve given a lot to be the one to have bled, more than Prompto would ever wish to hear him admit.

He decides he’ll keep it to himself then, as he walks into the hospital an hour too early. They let him in, no one was about to say no to him when he looked as wrecked as he did. He took the long walk to where Prompto was sleeping, heart as heavy as his steps as he prepares to come face to face with a sight he never wanted to see. His body, laying there because of him. It was his fault.

His thoughts are rudely interrupted by the smile he longed for. Prompto was sitting in the hospital bed, his blue eyes still groggy from sleep but smile as wide as ever, as he says in a cheery voice. “What a nice way to wake up!”

His heart felt the aforementioned undeserved warmth in his chest, but doesn’t rush over and wrap himself around Prompto liked his gut told him to. Out of fear of hurting the other, and out of fear of being pushed away. He instead, takes a seat in the chair next to the bed. “You must feel well rested, after the two day nap you took.”

“Not really, I could use more sleep.” He teases, laughing when he notices Noct’s eyebrows knit together at the idea. Prompto pats the spot next to him, letting his eyes drift from his eyebrows to the bags under his eyes. “You look tired too, you can sleep here with me.”

Noctis looks as if he considers it for a whole 4 seconds, before he shakes his head. “I would hurt you, Prompto!”

“Nah, I’d survive.” 

“You just barely did, don’t push your luck.” Noctis says, voice suddenly serious as he looks to the floor. “Look, Prom, I..I’m sorry. I should’ve been more honest.”

Prompto’s wide smile falters for a second, as if what Noct is say is unbelievable. But it returns quickly, saying. “Well, you can start now. Tell me an-”

“I love you.” Noctis says, finally smiling as he watches Prompto’s expression change from happiness to shock, and then finally settling on an almost giddy smile.

“You didn’t just pity me?” He says, revealing how scared he truly was about all of this.

Noctis shakes his head, disbelief painted across his face. “No, of course I don’t pity you.” He says, laughing a bit as he says so.

Prompto just smiles, deciding that he didn’t have the words to express how he felt right now. The tables have turned, Noctis muses. His company is all he needs, anyway. He spends everyday after school, at the hospital or, eventually, at Prompto’s house. He’s stuck at home for three whole weeks, something that’s already driving the blond insane by day three. By day 13, he’s convinced Noctis to start calling him from the school bathroom at lunch to keep him company. Not that Noctis minds the dozens of texts and selfies he gets from Prompto, he enjoys the companionship even if they can’t physically be together.

The day before Prompto can start going back was a Wednesday, and they spent the afternoon as they had any other. Noctis, laying next to Prompto as they talk about whatever they can talk about. Moments are never boring, when conversation slows down, their lips are pressed together as if the world had depended on this kiss, Noctis taking more caution than normal not to open any wounds up. Prompto didn’t care as much, but knew Noct wouldn’t let anything go further unless he was fully healed.

He was more worried about this than Prompto was, but that’s okay.

This particular day wasn’t anything special, after yet another makeout session, Prompto mumbles something out however. In a soft, breathy voice, he says “I love you.”

“Yeah, Prom, I love you too.”


End file.
